Left for Dead
by SaigoNoSefirosu
Summary: Some of this plot is inspired by Counterfeit God's Cold,But Not Dead. Vincent Valentine's past is horrible,and he decides to join SOLIDER to forget it. What will happen when he falls for the cold and stoic General Sephiroth. Rated M for Yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Prolauge

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Final Fantasy...sadly..if I did..everyone would be in trouble and Vincent would be tied in a closet...and Sephiroth wouldn't be a homicidal maniac.**_

_**Note: The prolauge is in third person but the rest of the story isn't.**_

_ The clock ticked as more precious time was lost. Another tick, another step. I have to leave, I have to get out. Faster the clock ticks, slower my steps get. I'm running out of close to the light, so close to my salvation. The clock ticks, I hear another set of footsteps besides my own. No, not Him, not yet! He can't have noticed! I covered my tracks! Covered the sound of my footsteps! The clock ticks again. Not much time left. I'm running now, faster, fatser. Faster than the ticking of the clock, though I can still hear the grating sound. It ticks again. Almost there. Almost to the light. The new footsteps fall in a rhythym with the clock. The clock ticks, the steps sound. There sounding louder now, closer. It can't be Him. He dosen't know. I can't go back. Never again. Never..I'm drawing closer to the light now. the clock ticks again. The other footsteps grow closer. Almost there. Closer. Closer. Running out of time. My precious time. Everythings getting blurry. The light is growing dim. I can feel, more than hear, Him getting closer now, for it seems I have gone deaf. The clock is still ticking away though, I am sure of that. The footsteps are getting closer. This can't be how it ends! Not here! Not now! Not like this! Not in the dreaded place! I can feel His hands on me now. Dragging me down. I start to feel claws digging into me flesh. Pulling me back. Their all over my body now. Scratching every bit of skin they can find. I can feel the blood draining from the wounds. I feel weaker now. I see a light again, bright and glowing. i reach twoards it and then....._


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: **_**Honestly people, if I didn't own it in the first chapter I don't own it now!!!!**_

He woke up in a cold sweat, hands running over his body. "No blood.." he mummbled. "Guess that's a good thing considering the last dream." He looked around the dark room, decorated in black and crimson. His bed a queen with crimson silk sheets and a black comforter, a small black wooden bed table next to that. The carpet was a deep crimson as were the curtians. the room itself was small with an ajoining bathroom, to which the man was heading to now. He glanced in the mirror studying his face. Short black hair with chin-length bangs, deep burgundy eyes, nearly hidden by said bangs, always gave out a hint of mystery emmiting from the man, well we can't exactly say man, being only 17. He sighed as he got into the shower and upon exiting looked for a pair of unwrinkled black pants and a long-sleeved thermal black shirt. He put his combat boots on and sighed. "Guess it's time to find that place." He said, his voice deep and velvety. And who might this boy be? Many ask. His name is Vincent Valentine, Son of the scientist Grimorie Valentine. Surprisingly enough his brother, well half brother, is Tseng, a famous TURK. Now that you have this introduction, on with the story.

Vincent walked down the crowded streets of Midgar, looking for the famous Shin-Ra building. He had decided to join SOLDIER to forget his hideous past. His father helped him practice certian techneces when he was alive and he new military training from Tseng. he just hoped he could get in. He finally found the, very hard ti miss, building and entered inside. "Uh..Hello. I was wondering if you were recruting?" Vincent asked a woman at the desk.

"We are, though who is asking?" Came a deep voice behind him. Vincent turned to find General Sephiroth there. He remained cool on the outside, but was slightly shaking on the inside.

"Vincent Valentine, sir." he replied.

Sephiroth stared at him for a long time. "You look fimilar."

"Tseng from the TURKS is my half brother." he replied smoothly.

"Has he trained you?"

"When I was younger Sir, though I still remember."

"Hmm..." he tapped his chin. "Fine, Welcome abord. Crystal, would you show him to his dorm?"

The woman at the desk nodded."Yes sir. Right this way Mister Valentine."

Vincent flinched. "Just Vincent please."

Crystal smiled. "Okay, Vincent. You're room is room five. Your roomate's name is Zack Fair."

Vincent nodded. "Thank you Crystal." He entered the room to find a Black haired youth on the bottom bunk. "Hello. I'm Vincent, your new roomate." he held out his hand.

Zack smiled."Zack, nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind top." He said taking his hand.

"Not at all."He smiled. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty. You?"

"Seventeen." He said shyly.

"Wow! You're the youngest one here then!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Next is a kid named Dougless and he's nineteen."

"Oh..."

"Well, enjoy it here!" Zack said oblivious to his discomfort."Next few days get tough. I have to go train now. My mentor is Comander hewly. Hope you get someone good!" he waved and walked off. Vincent climbed on his bed to unpack. "Well that was weird. I wonder if Sephiroth has a student. Guess I'll find out soon huh?" He sighed.

"Are you talking to yourself, Mister Valentine?" Came Sephiroth's voice.

Vincent froze."General sir! Uh..I was just..uh.." He hung his head. "Yes.."

"Well to answer your question, no I don't. That's the reason why I'm here. You're going to be my student. I want to see your abilities. Meet me tomarrow in training room six at eight. See you then." And with that he was gone.

**So....like it? Review...PLEASE!!!! I love all my readers and appreciate their advice......REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Sorry! Total bock yes Bock not Block

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. But in my mind I do...oh yeah...I do.....anyways Iprobably don't have to do that for this but wever as Kappa Mickey puts it.**

**Sorry sorry sorrry! I have total writers block on this so if anyone has any suggestions that would be very helpful and I am trying to think of the other half of the second chapter...also I need a beta....anyways don't kill me! love you my faithful readers!**


	4. Fate

**Brainstorm. Okay so this is mainly a filler because I'm still working on the second chapter, but I can't let go of this idea. It's pretty much an introduction for the other characters you meet in Crisis Core. Enjoy! Oh and a little ZackXAngeal but its not, i repeat, ****NOT, ****a lemon chapter. I'll also be introducing some OCS but they aren't really important. Just some instructors and other cadets. WARNING! There will be a time skip of about three years in this so I can write chapter three.**

Vincent walked around aimlessly looking for the commons. He sighed, about to give up, when he saw a familiar spiky black haired man. "Zack!" He called out. The man turned."Heya Vince!" he smiled.

Vincent winced at the name."No nicknames please...Anyways, do you know where the commons are?"

Zack laughed."Sorry. And yeah follow me." Zack led him to a large room filled with people. _"Great..already I'm dreading this.." _He thought, until he saw the General with two others in a clear space. Zack began to walk up to the taller, black haired man."Angeal!" He called out, making the man turn.

"Hello, Zack. Who is your friend?"

Before Zack could answer Sephiroth interjected."Nice to see you again Valentine. i see you haven't ran off screaming in annoyance yet."

Vincent blushed lightly."Zack has been a big help, sir." He replied quietly. The red-haired man to Sephiroths right watched the exchange with interest.

"Do you have a first name Valentine?" He asked.

"Vincent,sir." Vincent replied timidly.

"Genesis Rhapsodus." He extended his hand, a little coldly. Vincent took it firmly. "Despite your size you shake like a man" He smiled.

"I learned well, sir."

"So, don't forget that training starts tomorrow." Sephiroth said.

"Of course not, sir." Vincent replied.

Genesis and Angeal looked stunned."You're taking on a student?" Angeal asked.

"Yes. This is Tseng's little brother." Sephiroth explained."I want to test his skills."

Genesis stared at him for a few moments then turned to Angeal."Sephiroth has gone insane."

Sephiroth glared."I have not! I'm just curious."

Genesis laughed."What can a scrawny guy like him do?"

"That's what I'm finding out." Sephiroth countered. Then there was a quiet cough.

"Excuse me ,but I would like it if you stopped talking like I'm not here." Vincent said.

Zack and Angeal gaped as Sephiroth and Genesis turned to him amazed that he would talk to them like that. Vincent stood his ground under the glares from the latter of the four. he met Genesis's glare with a raised chin and an emotionless face. "I apologize if I was rude, but I don't like to be ignored if people talk as if I'm not in the room, Sirs." Vincent said after a minuet of silence.

Genesis smiled. "I'm starting to like you."

Vincent nodded his head."I'm glad. I wouldn't want any enemies so fast."

Sephiroth looked to the clock."Well Vincent, you should get to your classes, you too Fair. Wouldn't do you any good to be late."

Vincent nodded."Yes, sir." He turned and started walking to his first 'class'.

_First class is weapons. Great..hope they have guns._Vincent thought walking to the room. He entered a little bit before the bell rang and found a seat next to a brown haired boy with green eyes. The boy smiled."Hi. I'm Allen." The boy smiled extending a hand.

"Vincent." Vincent replied shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

Allen smiled."You new here?" he asked.

Vincent blinked. _Is he dumb or blind? _He asked himself. "Obviously.." Was his quiet reply.

Allen laughed nervously."Of course you are."

At that moment the instructor came in. He was a tall man with a shaved head and brown eyes. "Okay little cadets." he said in a deep voice." For those of you who are new," A pointed look at Vincent."I am Commander Davis, and I won't be taking any shit from you. That means no tardies, no back-talking, and no wasting my time with your problems." He walked to stand in front of Vincent."Name?"

"Vincent Valentine, Sir."

"Hmm. Quick to reply and respectful." he scowled."I don't like those who show off."

"I wasn't showing off, sir."

"Don't back talk!" The commander growled.

Vincent had to stop the urge to lower his eyes."Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

After the class the day didn't get much better. Vincent sighed.

*********************3 Years Later********************

Vincent sat in the Directors office with Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack and a couple of other Firsts he didn't know."A mission?" He asked."But, sir, I'm only a Third."

"I know this but we're short staffed and Genesis is on another Mission. I figured you would work. You are studying under Sephiroth after all."

Sephiroth nodded."I recommended you."

"O-oh.."Vincent said blushing faintly. He had been training under sephiroth for three years, and along the way, fallen in love with him. He kept his feelings quiet of course.

"So, You all start in a few hours. Pack up and get ready. Dismissed."

They all nodded and left to pack. Vincent went to his room, a private one now, to pack. He sighed. He was uneasy about being on a mission with Sephiroth."I wonder what Costa Del Soul is like right now. Seems like It'd be cold..Oh well. Director said it was off the coast so I'm sure It'll be fine." He sighed."Well, here comes an adventure.."

To be continued...

**DON'T KILL ME! I was out of Ideas so I did a filler...that ended up being important for the next chapter as well as a cliff hanger...review please! They help a lot. And if you don't I set little children on fire at a random park! Enjoy!**


	5. Dinner and a Nose Bleed

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really have to keep saying this? Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix, the plot belongs to me. See? Is it hard to remember people who ask for disclaimers? Anyways, Enjoy. WARNING! Masturbation in this chapter. And Sephi gets a nose bleed! lol Hope you enjoy it! OH! Did I mention major OOCness in this story? Well there is. My Apologies. ^_^ If ya cant see the pic..sorry. If ya can.. Your welcome.**

Vincent looked around at the base, extremely irritated, as he put on his coat. "It's freezing.." He mumbled. He was walking a little behind the others, not used to moving in such cold weather. He sighed and tried to speed up, resulting in tripping and falling on his heard a small chuckle and looked up,ready to yell at Zack, only to find Sephiroth's leather glove clad hand in front of his face. He reached up and took it, mumbling a 'Thanks' and brushing himself off. Zack laughed again and Angeal gave him a warning glance.

"There must be pot holes." Sephiroth observed. The place where Vincent fell was now a hole."Better watch your step."

Vincent nodded and continued walking, slowly. It had been a few hours (More like days in Vincent's opinion) when a snow storm blew through.'I Can't see a thing!" Vincent yelled, hoping to be near the others. When he got no response he tried to quicken his pace resulting in freezing faster. He had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours when his vision began to dim. Ignoring it he pushed on, hearing what he thought were voices. He had only gone a few steps when he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground, trying and failing to get up due to lack of energy. The last thing he saw was sliver surrounded by white and sharp green blurs.

Vincent stirred feeling a soft fluffiness under him. "Uhn.."

"Oh! You're waking up?" Came a familiar, soft voice.

"Hmm?" Was Vincent's reply.

"It's Sephiroth. We were separated during the storm. I found you passed out shortly after. We're in a small abandoned hut I found."

Vincent opened his eyes and blinked."I think that's the most I've heard you say..." He mumbled.

Sephiroth chuckled."There's food and water here so don't worry about that. There's two bed rooms as well, and one bathroom.I don't know how long we'll be here so get comfy."

Vincent yawned."Okay. Do you cook?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause if you don't I could."

"No need. You hurt your leg anyways. A chunk of ice fell on it and broke it."

Vincent sighed."Like I need more injuries.."

Sephiroth smirked."You seem almost graceful while fighting, but get hurt while walking."

Vincent huffed and turned his head.

Sephiroth chuckled."Well I'll be in the kitchen."

Vincent nodded."Okay." Then remembering he had been forgetting the 'Sir' He quickly added "Sir."

Sephiroth flinched."Would you stop it with the 'Sir' Thing? It makes me feel old!"

Vincent nodded timidly."S-sorry.."

Sephiroth sighed."I'm going to cook now. Sit and rest."

"Yes, Si...okay." Vincent corrected himself.

Sephiroth chuckled."Good catch."

Vincent blushed.

Sephiroth left to go make some food."All I could find were Noodles and Meat. I believe it's steak and if not, well, pretend it is."

Vincent looked at the bowl Sephiroth held. In to was some Egg Noodles mixed with bits of green beans, carrots and rice. On a small plate was Steak, rare. His eyes widened. "It looks delicious!"

Sephiroth smiled. "Thank you." He said, setting the plate and bowl down and leaving to get his own.

Vincent sat and waited for Sephiroth to get back with his own meal. When he got back, Sephiroth looked down at Vincent. "You're not eating?" He asked with a raised brow.

Vincent shook his head."Just waiting for you. In Wutai it's impolite to start eating if everyone present is not at the table."

Sephiroth smiled. "Is that so?" He sat down and began to eat, watching to make sure Vincent did as well. Pleased to see that he was, He went into a trance-like state to think. _So this is Grimorie's kid? He's kinda cute. Wait! Cute? Did I just say a man was cute? ...Cute in a kiddy way, right? Right...I think.._Sephiroth sighed at his inner debate.

Vincent looked up."Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No,no. Just thinking." Sephiroth assured him. _Yeah...thinking of how cut...NO! I DO NOT THINK A MAN IS CUTE! _He yelled in his mind. He sighed."Well, I'm going to get some rest now."

Vincent nodded."Oka..."He stopped mid-sentence as Sephiroth took his amour and coat off while walking away. Vincent stared after him, noticing how his hips seemed to sway in an alluring manner and how his build seemed to be not overly muscular, but just so. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He felt a tingling sensation in his groin, shifting a little to hide his growing arousal. Vincent finished eating and rushed to his room, closing the door. He leaned his back against it, panting slightly. He took his shirt off, (Was it just him or was it extremely hot inside?) and groaned as the cool air hit his skin. He looked at the room, a twin bed, dresser and some pictures of plants were the limits to decorations. Vincent sighed and lay on his back on the bed. He closed his eyes, a vision of a half-naked Sephiroth filling his head. He groaned in discomfort, feeling his pants get unbearably tight. His heart rate sped up as he undid his pants, biting his lip as he slid his hand over his boxers to touch himself. He muffled a moan, sliding his pants off fully. He began to move his hand slowly and softly over his erection, moaning lowly. His hips began to move on their own, wanting more friction.

Vincent slid his boxers off, making sure the door was closed. His erection sprang out, and he wrapped his hand around it, gasping at the feeling of skin on skin. Vincent moaned and began to move his hand in a slow paced rhythm. He arched his hips slightly as he sped up. He was panting loudly, biting his lip hard as to not moan too loud, and moving his hand quickly, trying to find release as fast as he could, not wanting Sephiroth to see.

"Seph..." He began to moan quietly."Se-ph-iroth..." He thrust his hips into his hand, moaning the generals name, quietly.

Sephiroth was walking around the hut, checking the interior now that he didn't have to worry about Valentine. He was walking by Vincents room when he heard a muffled noise. Worried that he might be having the nightmares Tseng warned him about he cracked open his door. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped at what he saw. Vincent was naked with his eyes closed on the bed masturbating. His body grew hot as he tried to look away, unable to tear his eyes off of the erotic sight.

Vincent moaned louder, getting more desperate with his thrusts. He quickened his pace, moaning loudly, his head tossed back and his face flushed."Se-phe-roth!" He gasped out cumming harshly over his chest. He fell back panting and exhausted.

Sephiroth went to his room, a stunned look on his face. _He came to me? He he was thinking of me...while he...OH GOD! _Sephiroth chocked back a moan, feeling something wet drip down his face. He went to the bathroom, only to find his nose was bleeding harshly. "Damn..I guess what they say is true.." He sighed cleaning it up.

It can be said that only Vincent slept that night.


	6. Steam

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Anything but the plot and some OCs. I have a poll up on my profile if you feel the sudden need to check it out. I repeat (Or maybe say for the first time) This is an Ukeroth fic. If you dont like sorry. Love rival appears! Who could it be? XD**

Sephiroth tossed and turned on his bed, trying to sleep. _"Damn kid! Why can't I stop thinking of what I saw? God that face. It was so..so...sexy._ Sephiroth sighed. "God I'm getting so worked up over a kid! Maybe Genesis is right...maybe I've been working too much." He sighed again. "Well one things for sure. I am _not _going to be sleeping.." He stood up, stretching and not bothering to put a shirt on, walked out. He paused as he walked passed Vincents room, opening the door slightly.

Vincent was passed out, a blanket covered from his hips to mid-thighs. One of his arms was draped over his eyes, while the other rested on his stomach. Sephiroth stared at him, unconsciously licking his lips. He quietly walked in, moving to his bed. Sephiroth ran his un-gloved fingers down Vincents chest, earning a moan. _God...How can a kid be so damn hot?_ He thought. On a sudden impulse he leaned down and kissed Vincents lips softly. Vincent shifted slightly, making a noise,but returned the kiss.

Sephiroths eyes went wide and he froze. As he went to pull back, Vincent s hands grabbed him and brought him down harder to deepen the kiss. Sephiroth gasped and suddenly felt something wet move past his lips and stroke his tongue. _Did he just...thats his tongue...Vincents..tongue...in my mouth..._ Soon all thought left Sephiroths mind as he returned the kiss with passion. Vincents hands ran through Sephiroths hair as Sephiroths own stroked Vincents chest.

-Vincent POV-

Vincent moaned as he felt a pair of lips. Not thinking in his half sleeping state, he kissed back, imagining Sephiroth. The lips tried to leave, so he pulled the body down and kissed deeper. At the gasp, Vincent slid his tongue into the warm mouth, stroking the tongue softly. Suddenly the owner of this incredible mouth returned the kiss. Vincent ran his hands through the persons hair, moaning when a hand touched his chest. Afraid at what might happen, but curious to see this person, Vincent slid his eyes open, almost gasping to see Sephiroth leaning over him. Vincent pushed against him, needing air. Sephiroth rose, a kind of shocked expression on his face. "Good morning." He said, smiling.

Vincents eyes were wide."Se-Seph-Sephiroth?" He was still shocked to have woken up to the object of his wet dreams for years kissing him.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked, rising from his crouching position.

"You..Did we just...uh.." Vincent stuttered.

"If you mean did we just kiss, then yes."

Vincents eyes widened."I-I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Sephiroth asked with a raised brow.

"Did I..that is..were you forced?"

Sephiroth laughed."You think you could force me?"

Vincent blushed."N-no but...I was holding your head so I figured.."

Sephiroth laughed again."No. In fact I started it."

Vincent's blush grew deeper,noticing that Sephiroth was Shirtless and in pajama pants and Vincent himself was naked. ."Y-you did? Wh-why?"

Sephiroth smiled. "You have a wonderful voice when you reach orgasm." He said.

"Y- you heard?"

"Oh yes. And I also heard my name escape your lips." Sephiroth chuckled."Tell me, do you lust for me?"

Vincent blushed yet again. "I-I-I.."He stuttered, not believing this was happening.

Sephiroth took Vincents chin in his hand. "You do don't you." He smiled, running a hand slowly up Vincents leg.

Vincent bit his lip to keep from moaning as Sephiroths hand got higher.

"I'm sure it's true. You're already hard." He said, his hand barley grazing Vincents erection.

This time Vincent moaned."Seph-Sephiroth.."he panted.

Sephiroth leaned in, their lips an inch apart, when a phone rang. Vincent jumped back and Sephiroth cursed as he answered it."Sephiroth speaking."

_"Oh thank god you're okay!" _Came Angeals Voice. _"Where are you? Have you seen Vincent?"_

"I'm fine Angeal. I'm in what appears to be an abandoned shack. Valentine is with me."

_"Oh. Okay. Is he alright?"_

"He has a fractured leg. Thats all. He should be fine."

_"You sound out of breath..are you okay?"_

"Yes, yes. Just went to train." Sephiroth said, still staring at Vincent, who was flushed under his gaze.

_"Oh. Well, I have to go, Zack wants to start searching now."_

"Okay, and good luck. Hope you find us or the target soon."

-Sephiroth POV-

Sephiroth hung up after they said their goodbyes. He smiled at Vincent. "Now, shall we continue?"

He saw Vincent gulp and moved closer. Vincent backed up."I-I don't think we should."

Sephiroth smiled wider."Your body doesn't seem to agree with your words."

"Bu-but I-I-I'm hungry!" He blurted out.

Sephiroth sighed. "Fine, fine." He said getting up. "But we _will_ continue this."

Vincent gulped again and nodded. "F-fine.."

Walking outside Sephiroth growled."Damn you Angeal! Fucking cock blocker...". He sighed and smoothed his hair. "I'll just train. Training helps." He smiled as he breathed in the cool early morning air. "This is kind of peaceful." he walked over to an open area and let his senses go searching for enemy's. He turned towards the woods nearby and smiled. "Perfect. A group of Hell Hounds."

With a single thought he summoned Masamune, getting into a battle stance. He didn't have to wait long before the first one attacked. On reflex, He jumped up, flying over the poor creature. A clean vivisection ended it's existence. Turning after he landed, He stared at the others. Where there was only four before, there was now about twenty. "Hmm. So you've multiplied?" Sephiroth laughed. "This'll be fun." He charged at the head one, splitting it in two with frighting speed. One attacked his back and got stabbed through the chest. As Sephiroth removed his sword, blood splattered over him. He laughed and quickly finished up the rest. When he was done he stood, untouched, and covered in blood. Sephiroth stood, with a half-crazed smile on his face, reliving the battle. He laughed slightly, looking at the mass of the body parts of the Hell Hounds. They were scattered all over the forest floor, some ending up hanging from trees limbs. he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of Victory.

A sudden 'Thud' brought him back to reality. He raised his sword as he walked towards the sound. He walked on a path until he found what appeared to be a hot spring. He looked around for the source of the noise, and found Vincent nearby, bleeding next to a dead Schizo. Sephiroth ran to him, mentally kicking himself for leaving him alone. _"The question now is did he go exploring or was he dragged here..."_ Sephiroth thought. He took him back to the shack. _"Everything looks in order..So he went exploring.."_ He sighed and put Vincent on the couch. Vincent grunted in pain. Sephiroth, removed his shirt and found the source of the blood. Vincent had a huge gash across his stomach. "Damn...it looks deep too." He went to their packs and found some potions. "This should help..." he said, getting Vincent to drink them. "Well at least it's dead. But did he kill it?" He paused. "Did he? Or is there someone else?"

-Somewhere in the Hot Springs-

He cursed as he wrapped his leg in cloth."Damn Schizo.." he sighed.

"Hey! You finished?" Came a voice.

"Awe, Tseng, you're so cold. I got hurt and all you care about is the time."

Tseng sighed."Reno, if you hadn't of helped that boy then we wouldn't be here.."

"But Tseng! He was beautiful! He was all pale and had theses weird red eyes and..."

"Did you say red eyes?" Tseng asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah. Weird right?"

"Red eyes..." Tsengs eyes widened."VINCENT!"

"Who?"

"I believe that was Vincent Valentine."

"Your brother Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes my brother. Reno, c'mon. We're going to find him."

"But what about the mission?"

"Forget the damned mission!" Tseng shouted.

"Wow...Did Tseng just say that?" Came another voice.

"Yeah, Rude. He said we need to find his brother."

"Ah. Makes sense now.."

"You two! Shut-up and help me!"

"Yes-sir!"

"Yeah yeah." Reno sighed. _"At least I'll get to see him again..."_ Reno smiled._ "This is the best mission ever."_

**Hello! Sorry this is so late..been busy with my Niece and such. Hope you like it. Things got a little steamy here. :) I am evil to Seph..and it's only going to get worse. So I got no reviews for the last chapter, and I'm a little discouraged...so please Review! Gives me hope and makes me write faster! Love you my faithful readers. Oh! And I now have a LiveJournal account with my stories up. Look up lastsephiroth.**


	7. SOPRRY!

**Sorry there will not be another chapter for a bit. I had to wipe my Hard Drive due to a nasty Virus.**

**I am working on re-writing it if you can please wait pateintly. Thank you and I am terribly sorry! SORRY! I love you my faithful readers, and I promise you a juicy chapter next.**


	8. Almost There

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything except the plot...and the OOCness...and some, non-important at the moment but will be important later in the story, OCs...yup. XD...the useless kid and instructor from chapters ago will in fact come back! And I'll bring more in..probably only one though... YAY!...not really though...I don't really like the instructors personality...anyways...rants over! ON WITH THE STORY! OH! and as promised there will be smut...so close your eyes if you dont like...but then again...why are you reading this if it disturbs you?ANYWAYS! REVIEW!**

**WARNINGS: Sexual situations and awkward moments... and Reno...and Sephiroth getting interrupted...3**

Vincent woke up, grunting in pain. He looked around and realized he was back in the hut.

"Oh, so you woke up." Came Sephiroths voice.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't.

"I think you lost it while you were in the cold." Sephiroth explained.

Vincent sighed, but nodded. He went to stand up, and immediately fell.

Sephiroth caught him, sighing."Your leg was injured again. You were stabbed and it went right through the muscle."

Vincent grimaced at the image and slumped on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth layed him on the couch and looked down at Vincent, his silver hair falling around both their faces. "Vincent," He breathed, leaning closer."We never finished this morning."

Vincent gasped in surprise as Sephiroth leaned in and kissed him, resisting at first, but slowly he let his eyes fall closed and sank into the kiss with a small moan as Sephiroth slid his tongue inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the Generals wide shoulders and pulled him closer,giving into the thirst he has had for three years.

Sephiroth smiled mentally and slid his arms awkwardly around Vincent. He ended up breaking the kiss with a sigh. He picked Vincent up, laying him in a more assessable position on the couch and layed over him. He smiled, pleased with the position, and resumed to kiss Vincent passionately. He felt Vincent ease beneath him and smiled, running a hand down his side.

Vincent moaned and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth again, arching into his touch. All thought had left him the moment Sephiroths lips returned to his and he let his body completely relax. He felt Sephiroths hands wander beneath his shirt and gasped as it was taken off. Sephiroth leaned back to admire his prize leaning down to kiss Vincents neck,nibbling on it slightly. He felt Vincent boldly begin to take his leather jacket off. He leaned back and helped him, staring down as Vincents hands hesitantly went to his pants. Sephiroth smiled."You know what happens now, right?" He said, having already undone Vincents pants, pleased to see nothing underneath them. Vincent gulped as he slowly undid Sephiroths pants. Sephiroth smiled as Vincents eyes widened."I see we have something in common."he said.

Vincent couldn't take his eyes away from Sephiroths crotch even if his life depended on it. _That_ was supposed to fit _inside of him?_ He visibly flinched and Sephiroth chuckled."You'd be stretched first, and lubed. I'm sure olive oil will work.." He mused, seeing a bottle on the kitchen counter."Unless of course,you think you can top me."

_Was that a challenge?_ Vincent thought. he smiled, suddenly feeling mischievous. "Why wast kitchen supplies when bodily fluids are already present?" He asked, a glint in his eyes that meant trouble."And of course I would top. I always needed a chance to dominate something other than guns."

Sephiroth smiled."Hmm..you do have a point Vincent. So," He said getting off him and sliding between his knees."Shall I lube you up?" his eyes sparked as he licked Vincents tip, making the boy hiss."Hmm? Not enough?" he teased and engulfed the tip of Vincents, now very prominent, erection. Vincent moaned and tossed his head back. _Gods...this is so much better than my hand..._He thought. Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the head before tracing the vein running down the underside of his prize.

Right as he took all of it in his mouth, and Vincents hand was buried in his hair, the door was kicked in."VIN...Cent?" Came Tsengs confused voice."And Sephiroth? Wh-what.."

"Damn..." Reno breathed, watching as Sephiroth continued, with no intention of stopping. Rude coughed and politely turned his back.

There were a few minuets of pants and moans from Vincent before reality hit him. His eyes shot open as he confirmed his brother was indeed there, and his hands tugged Sephiroths hair. "Se-Sephiroth..." he moaned."St-Oh gods..Stop...yo- you have t-to st-AH!-Stop.."he managed to pant out. Sephiroth lifted his head, and glared at Tseng and Reno, Rude having left to wait outside."Do you mind?" He asked calmly.

Tseng snapped back into brother mode."DO I MIND? OF COURSE I FUCKING MIND! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Blowing your brother." Sephiroth replied calmly. "Which I would really like to continue, so if you would be as so kind to wait outside.."

"NO I WILL NOT WAIT OUTSIDE! GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Tseng yelled.

Vincent gently pushed Sephiroth away and redid his pants."Tseng, calm down. I told him to."

Tseng raised a brow."You expect me to believe that he would do as you say?"

"Of course I would. I mean, look at him. He's sexy, smart and strong? Where else will I find someone like him?"Sephiroth said.

"You could look in a mirror.." Reno muttered.

"Yes, well giving myself a blow job isn't quite as much fun as Vincent."

Tseng twitched."How about we forget this for now, and for god sakes Sephiroth, fix your pants."

Sephiroth smiled, doing so and turned to Tseng."So why are you here?"

"Reno saved Vincent from a Schizo during a mission. I wanted to see my brother."

"Well, Reno. Vincent broke his leg and has a gash in his side."

"So it was a magical curing blow job?" Reno smiled.

"Yeah sure." Sephiroth shrugged."Is anyone hungry?"

Reno, Tseng and Vincent blinked."uh..yeah." Reno replied, taking a seat next to Vincent.

Tseng sat in the chair and Rude,having entered during the yelling, sat next to Reno. Sephiroth smiled. "Let me make something quickly then." He left, coming out a few minuets later with some rice mixed with burger and green beans."Here you are." He smiled, handing out the food and sitting closely to Vincent. "So, what was your mission?"

"Same as yours I suppose." Tseng said."Find the hidden enemy and detain them, or kill them, depending." He glanced at Vincent. "How did you get out?" he asked him.

"I escaped." Vincent replied, the others in the group looking confused.

Tseng nodded."I guess they wouldn't look for you all the way over here."

"They probably think I'm still somewhere in Wutai." Vincent said.

"Um, boss, is your bro a criminal?" Reno asked.

"No, he's a victim and your not learning anything more until he tells you himself."

Vincent hid his face in his hair."Um..I would rather them not now.." He said, almost inaudibly.

Tseng nodded, as Sephiroth peered at him curiously. He looked out the window."Well, It's getting dark. Stay here if you'd like. Theres an extra room you can share."

"But isn't that yours?" Vincent asked.

"No. It's yours. You are staying with me."

Tseng glared."No he's-"

"I'll be fine. Sephiroth won't do anything with you here." Vincent cut off."Lets all just get some sleep." He went to stand up, forgetting his leg injury and fell,Sephiroth catching him before he hit the table. He picked him up and began to walk to his room. He lay Vincent on the bed, before climbing in next to him. "Get some rest, Vincent." He said, closing his eyes.

Vincent yawned and looked up at Sephiroth. His eyes were closed and he was laying on his back. Vincent snuggled into his chest, immediately falling asleep.

****************************Meanwhile with the TURKS***********************

Tseng decided to sleep on a couch while Reno and Rude took the bed, the former spread over the latter, both asleep. He sighed and thought back to his brother. _How did he escape? And why is he with Sephiroth...especially in that situation. But he's right. Sephiroth has respect so he won't try anything..._he yawned and fell asleep, unaware of what Sephiroth was planning for his little brother.

******************************Sephiroth P.O.V************************************

Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he looked out the window at a small shed-like building behind the house. He did promise Tseng not to do anything in this house. He made no such promises about other buildings. He chuckled and shook Vincent awake. "Vincent, wake up. I want to show you a place I found."

Vincent yawned and stretched."Uh..okay.." He said sleepily, unknowing of what awaited him.

Sephiroths eyes glittered in the dark."Well, lets go."

To Be Continued...

**AH! Don't kill me! I love to keep people in suspension...anyways, a thing that puzzles me. Why do people always make Reno add Yo to his words? I mean, don't get me wrong I love it, but I just can't bring myself to do it...anyways Review please! You get Vinny and Sephy smex if you do XD And everyone loves that..=^_^=**


	9. SorryAgainDX Fails

**SOOORRRRYYYY! I am SO sorry about not updating this story...As it turns out...The plot somehow changed a little and the scene I am currently writing disappeared from my files so I have to start All. Over. Again. DX GAH! Anyways...in the meantime I will take any random suggestion of characters, pair them and make a one-shot of your choice and rating as well as Genre to make up for it. I'll choose the three I like most and credit the ones who offered said things to me XD Once again SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY! As for Secret Passion, I am currently writing the next chapter for my Muse has returned. XD Hope to hear from you soon XD**

**Love-Lost-In-The-Grave**


	10. Love Shack

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**To reply to one comment,: You will find out what I meant by 'Escape"' soon. XD I'm building up to it, and I think readers would not expect this little twist XD. I hope you like it though.**

**And yes, the long awaited (I hope) smexy scene happens FINALLY! Wow..looking at my poll people want Sephiroth to smex the Kitty Vincent...lol. I'll see if I will put that one up. I always imagined Vincent's animal form as a cat...lol anyways...ON TO THE STORY!**

Sephiroth smiled as he led Vincent to the old building. He slid his arm around Vincent, pulling him closer. Vincent shivered as he supported himself on Sephiroth, his leg not in walking condition. "Why are we going to a building?"

Sephiroth chuckled."Why do you think?"

Vincent blushed."B-but my brother is.."

"Asleep in the hut. He'll never know." Sephiroth interrupted.

Vincent blushed."I know...but..uh..." he looked away.

"What is it?" Sephiroth coaxed.

"I..I don't think..." He stopped, seeing the entrance.

Sephiroth smiled and dragged Vincent inside. There was a tatami-like mat inside, which would, of course, be used for the bed. Around that was a dresser and a small table. There was a closed door which lead to the small kitchen, and another to the bathroom. "Hmm, you know we could stay here a couple of days.." he thought aloud. Vincent blushed. Sephiroth smiled."No need to be shy, Vincent." he said. He lay on the mat and motioned for Vincent to do the same."Come here." he said.

Vincent hesitated at first, but slowly sat next to Sephiroth, who smiled and pulled him closer."I told you not to be shy, Vincent." he breathed softly into Vincents ear, making him shiver. "I-I'm not. I just..." he bit his lip to keep from moaning as Sephiroth began to nibble at his neck, tilting his head back. "You just?" Sephiroth breathed.

Vincent whimpered."I-I've never.." he started before Sephiroth kissed him, starting to undress the younger man. "I know. Just relax."

Vincent nodded, his earlier teasing frame of mind starting to come back. He smiled and ran his fingers through Sephiroths hair, tugging on it gently to raise the mans head. Sephiroth rose and eyebrow in question before Vincent pulled him closed and kissed him deeply. Sephiroth inhaled in slight surprise before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

The Generals hands slid slowly over Vincents body, removing any clothes he happened to touch (all of them) and sat back to admire the boy beneath him. Vincent blushed as Sephiroth stared at him. He could practically feel the heat radiating from the man. he shivered in pleasure as Sephiroth began to strip, eyes traveling to look at every piece of revealed skin, widening when the man was fully naked.

Sephiroth chuckled."Don't worry. I'll go easy." he purred, making Vincent narrow his eyes. "There is no way you are shoving that inside of me." he said.

Sephiroth chuckled."Scared?"

"No, I just will not have _that_ be my first time."

Sephiroth rose a brow."So you are saying you will top me?" he asked, chuckling.

"I am." Vincent said, sitting up straighter. His eyes looked as if they were glowing as he looked at Sephiroth."Is that a problem?"

Sephiroths eyes widened as he stared at Vincent. The boy looked so erotic, his eyes roaming over his figure. He swallowed, slightly shaking his head as Vincent stood, brinning Sephiroth up with him. He smiled and Sephiroth felt like all the blood in his body decided to rush south.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Vincent breathed, staring straight at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth moaned lowly, slowly sinking down to his knees, wondering where the shy and scared Valentine went. Not that he missed him. He smiled, licking his lips before running his tongue over the vein running underneath the boys erection, feeling him shudder.

Vincent moaned, almost inaudibly as he felt Sephiroth engulf him completely, placing a hand on the silver haired mans head, arching slightly. Sephiroth looked up, locking eyes with Vincent before moaning around him. Vincent shuddered again, unable to look away from Sephiroth.

The general smiled before removing his mouth, earning a disappointed groan from Vincent. Sephiroth smiled, nipping at Vincents neck, making the young boy groan. Vincent let his hands travel down Sephiroths body, hearing the hitch in the mans breaths. Vincent tilted his head back, letting the older man have more access to his neck. Sephiroth moaned as Vincents hands reached his erection, hissing as Vincent pressed teasing touches to the head.

Vincent smiled, enjoying the sounds. He felt as if another person was moving through his body as his hands got braver, one hand stroking the General as the other went to his lips."Suck..." Vincent breathed Huskily, the General obeying with a gleam in his eyes, running his tongue over Vincents fingers, moaning slightly, making sure that they were covered.

Vincent moaned, eyes practically glowing with arousal as he removed his fingers from Sephiroths mouth, running them down his back, stopping when he got to his entrance. He looked Sephiroth in the eyes as he entered his middle finger, the man groaning, eyes closed. Vincent smiled."So you have bottomed before?" he asked.

Sephiroth chuckled."I have. Theres a red-head whos a little on the kinky side back in SOLIDER." he said before moaning as Vincent added the other two fingers, smiling when Sephiroth let out a cry as he hit the mans prostate. Sephiroth closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning and trying to thrust back onto Vincents fingers.

Vincent slowly removed his fingers, looking around before spotting the olive oil."Do you leave that on every counter?" he smiled, opening the bottle and pouring some onto his hand before coating his erection in it.

Sephiroth shrugged."Be prepared right?" he smiled, laying down on the mat."Now come here." Vincent smiled, laying above him, before slowly beginning to push into Sephiroth, the man moaning when Vincent was fully inside of him. He started to move slowly as Sephiroth wrapped his hands in Vincents hair, tugging gently making the man moan. Vincent looked at Sephiroth before kissing him deeply, eyes closed and beginning to move faster as Sephiroths hands traveled lower.

Sephiroth lowered his hands to Vincents ass, squeezing gently, before raking his nails gently back up the gunners back. Vincent moaned in pleasure, biting Sephiroths neck gently.

"_Ah! _Oh gods...Ha-harder.." Sephiroth moaned, tilting his head back, trying to move a hand to his erection. Vincent stopped his hands, biting and thrusting into him at the same time, while grabbing him and stroking him none to gently, sending the silver-haired General over the edge, coming with a cry of Vincents name, clamping down on the man.

Vincent came shortly after, Sephiroths name on his lips, eyes closed throwing his head back. He fell on top of Sephiroth, both panting. Vincent pulled out of the man, moving next to him. Sephiroth smiled as he saw that Vincent was almost asleep. He yawned himself and stroked the side of Vincents face."We'll shower in the morning." he mumbled, the raven haired man curling up to Sephiroth, both of them falling asleep, shortly after.

**************************Reno's POV***********************************

Having seen my prey...Uh I mean My Boss's brother, leave with the General I followed them to a little shack not far from the main house. Much to my pleasure I got to see the beauty bare, sadly screwing the General out of his brains. Sighing and making sure to add Vincents naked form to my brain, I turn, also remembering all the turn on spots the General hit on the boy. Damn...Now I need a cold shower...or Rude. Whichever I see first. I smile. This will be an interesting day when Tseng finds out.

TBC

**So I hoped everyone liked it XD It was a little awkward for me to write for some reason...anyways...does anyone have the answer to that Reno thing? Lol Oh anyways! Right 36, Left 10, Right 59, Right 97. Go Unlock you some sexy Vincent in Final Fantasy 7 XD**


	11. SORRY Ptwho knows

SORRY! God I havent updated in a while but my computer screen broke and I didnt have the documents I needed on anyone elses...so I hooked my laptop up to my desktop and Viola! A screen! Ill get to work on writing the newest chapters of my stories now XD Thatnks for being paitcient with me and not sending me a bunch of "Whats going on with your stories?" things XD Much love

-love-lost-in-the-grave

P.S. I have a LJ account as well. Look up lastsephiroth XD


	12. UPDATE!

SOOOOOOOOO Sorry! My readers I must apologize for being such a bad writer! Times have just kept me busy as well as personal problems. Also College _ ...Just Gah! I'll try to get an update soon! I do have the next LFD chapter as well as a couple of new stories! I am proud to say and friend (lets call them Rie) and I have been working slowly on a VinXReno story and I have almost all of the first chapter typed up as well as a sequel (though that will be on fictionpress since its technecly not VinXReno though Vin is in it he is not the main chracter so I dont believe it belongs on FF. If you think other wise or just want me to put it up there anyways feel free to tell me.) The VinXReno will be called Death and Desire so please give it a chance when it gets up! XD As I said things are a work in progress and I am sadly not fully out of my Hiatus yet but I shall keep you updated!

With Love,

Saigo No Sefirosu


End file.
